


Smile

by Daddy1004



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, Joker (DCU) Angst, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy1004/pseuds/Daddy1004
Summary: Smile...just, smile





	1. The Beginning

No, Arthur! Please, stop!...

Between sobs and screams of horror I watched as my work colleague was stabbed with sharp scissors by whom I least thought was capable of performing such acts.  
My name is Gary and I used to work with Arthur Fleck and Randall in a small company of professional clowns. We all knew each other and treated each other very well, there were no competitions between us since we all had something that made us special. For example: Randall was one of those clowns that you hire for your son's party and that only limits himself to making balloons with shapes and telling bad jokes, he liked to make fun of us no matter if you were a dwarf, like me ... or a freak, like Arthur. His humor could be quite heavy, but it didn't bother us and sometimes we laughed too. It was common for jokes to be told about my dwarfism just as it was common to laugh about Arthur's mental illness. On the other hand, Arthur was a shy but charming man, it could be said that he was the one who got the most jobs because of his magnetizing charisma. He was unique among us, because he knew how to dance, act and tell jokes that always made you laugh without the need to include sexual things ... unlike all of us

...I know this might sound bad, but, I think I liked Arthur ... I don't know why, but there was something about that man that appealed to me. I have never considered myself homosexual since I have always waited for the day that someone important arrives, but Arthur made me feel unimaginable things. When he arrived at the company, I approached him and learned that he was a lonely man who only had his mother, so I set out to be friends so he wouldn't feel so alone.  
Between us grew a beautiful friendship, based on affection and respect, and he told me about his strange disease ... you know ... of pathological laughter, but I didn't care and I accepted it just as he accepted me , despite being a dwarf. Thinking about Arthur Fleck made my heart pound, perhaps because he never laughed of me or because when Randall made his stupid jokes about my condition he laughed sarcastically to imply that his jokes were not funny at all.  
I don't know how to explain it ... maybe it was that captivating essence, emanating from his being in every movement he made with his body, his hands were poetry and the rest, a work of art ... maybe they were those eyes, fierce emeralds that just by looking at you penetrated the deepest part of your soul ... or maybe it was that smile, as beautiful as a blanket of stars lighting up a night sky. The words could not describe how beautiful Arthur was in many ways, he was an adult man but with the joy and innocence of a child, he said that his purpose was to make people laugh ... but often people like Randall took advantage of his weak character to abuse him both physically and emotionally. In addition to having to endure the strangers who beat him and bothered him for his illness and for working as a clown, he had to work for a mother whose love and attention was only directed to a complete stranger, a politician named Thomas Wayne, from whom she expected an answer whenever she sent a letter.   
Arthur was a person worthy of pity, but in the face of all the negative situations in his life, he just ... smiled. If people beat him down, he would smile ... if they made fun of him, he would smile ... if they would reduce his salary unfairly, he would smile ... if his mother ignored his existence, he would smile ... if he was fired from his job, he would smile , maybe smiling instead of letting off steam was a time bomb and it was only a matter of seconds to explode in a brutal way.   
One day the boss told him he was fired from the company, allegedly because they had called from an hospital complaining that the clown from the show for sick children had brought a real gun and dropped it, scaring the little ones and the nurses. Randall confessed to me that he had given this weapon to Arthur, not as a favor to defend himself but as a long-term payment sale, since he did not get anyone who wanted to buy it. I don't understand what kind of friend that was ... just using Arthur at his convenience, but Arthur never accused him of anything and just left. His situation hurt me a lot, but I was ashamed to go visit him.  
Days later we learned that Arthur's mother had passed away, we were not surprised by this news since the woman was really sick, so in honor to the great companion that Arthur had been during all these years, we decided that Randall and I would go to his apartment to give our condolences and talk for a while with some drinks. That day I bought a bottle of cheap rum and with Randall we went to his condo, at work they gave me the information of where he lived and we went up to his apartment to knock on the door. For me it meant a great hypocrisy of Randall since when they fired Arthur he did not even flinch in doing something to prevent it, today he would visit Arthur to ask him for a favor, to go to the company and clarify with the boss that the accusations that he had sold him the gun were fake, since before leaving Arthur shouted to everyone who was the real owner of the gun. It caused serious problems with the boss including a threat of dismissal, at least that Arthur will return to clarify the situation.


	2. The End

Knock Knock

When I knocked on his door nobody answered me. I assumed that at that moment he was so devastated that he had no intention of even getting out of his bed, poor man ... life had hit him very hard, but letting him sink into his sadness without trying to comfort him was not worthy of friend, which is why I knocked again ...

knock Knock...

-"I'm coming!" -It was him. I heard some things fall and then a couple of steps that approached the door. When it burst open it revealed a very curious scene. With a face of few friends Arthur was standing in front of us, but the strangest and bizarre was his appearance. He had dyed his hair a dark green that surprisingly matched his intense eyes and painted his face white. He had a naked torso and black pants without shoes.

He stared at Randall for a second and I noticed that his gaze reflected a deep feeling of hate? ...  
-"Hello Arthur ... How are you?"...-I said to him smiling  
-"Ahhh Hi"-He smiled, showing his teeth and stepped aside-"Go ahead, come in"-That's the Arthur I love, always so kind and respectful. It seems that he hadn't noticed my presence, I mean ... he is a tall man and I just reach to his waist.  
So we enter his apartment ...  
"Did you get another job?" I asked worried about his economical situation and Arthur closed the door securely. After all, it wasn't normal to walk through life with your face painted like a clown  
"Surely you will go to the demonstration in the mayor's office, they say it will be crazy ..." Randall looked at Arthur's hands and saw in one a cigarette while the other remained behind his back.  
-"Ohh, is it today?" -Isn't that why he is wearing makeup?  
-"Are you not wearing makeup for that?" -Randall answered surprised. Looking at the emptiness Arthur took a drag on his cigarette and said -"My mother died, I'm celebrating"-  
There was some sarcasm in his words. I felt so bad for him, for sure he was trying to mask his pain behind that coldness. -"Yes, we found out. That's why we came, we thought we could cheer you up"-Randall said and I lifted the bottle of rum which made Arthur smile again ...- "Aww thanks, really thanks. But no. I feel good, I stopped taking my medicines"-That last sentence left me astonished. I knew that Arthur's medications were very delicate, a long list of pills that ranged from antidepressants to other drugs that balanced his emotions and gave him some mental stability. Now I was really worried … With a confused face Randall replied. -"Oh, okay. Good for you" -Arthur nodded as he continued smoking. -"Well, I don't know if you found out, but the police have been going to the company to talk to everyone about the subway killings" -It was to be expected of Randall, however while he spoke I noticed how Arthur seemed to be in another dimension, he did something pointless that left me stunned. He rubbed the cigarette butt on the wall, drawing a black line that threw sparks of fire. It makes no sense for someone to damage your house like that...But Randall was lying, the police didn't interrogate me. "They didn't talk to me," I said as Randall looked at me seriously. -"Burke, the suspect is a normal person. If it had been a dwarf, you would already be in jail "- and Arthur let out a laugh that stopped dead to lean against the wall with both arms and lower his head, his stupid joke was definitely not funny.  
-"Well ... Roy told me to talk to you and now they are looking for me".-Arthur raised his head slowly letting out a sinister look that reflected a terrifying void that seemed to have no depth. Randall trembled when the man in front of him looked into his eyes, because it was as if he could smell his fear ... and he liked it.- "I just want to know what you said so that the versions match, since you're my friend and" ...-  
Is that a scissor? Why is he holding a scissor?  
-"Yes, yes, it makes perfect sense thanks Randall"-  
What is he...OMG...  
-"I just ... AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH" ...-  
I saw it all...  
It was a sharp metal scissor that descended as fast as lightning and stuck into Randall's neck. I witnessed every dying second of how his blood spurted from his neck as he threw desperate screams of pain, the scene was brutal but mercilessly Arthur kept stabbing the shattered skin causing his walls to splatter with blood every time he pulled out the scissors. I kept trying to suppress my fear with sobs to prevent him from doing the same to me, I was very scared and curled up in a corner trying to make this end quickly. -"What the hell Arthur? Why?" - I was so shocked that I found it difficult to speak without reflecting the horror in my words. In a swift movement I saw how Arthur stamped Randall's body against the wall and topped him with stabs on his forehead causing the background that was previously white to be stained with red. It was a matter of a couple more seconds for the horrible screams to cease completely, I was disgusted to have witnessed that carnage and the blood on the floor and walls caused me nausea.  
Arthur dropped Randall's lifeless body feeling exhausted and sat down in front of him as if he were witnessing a masterpiece, the right half of his face and his chest were covered in blood … In a gesture of relaxation he leaned his head against the wall. With his eyes closed he continued breathing agitatedly as the afternoon sun lit up the scene and made it look like a very bizarre painting.  
Finally our breaths returned to normal and we stared at each other. I looked at him with uncertainty and he looked at me tenderly, as he always did.   
\- "Do you watch The Murray Franklin Show? Yeah?" - I nodded and he smiled at me - "They invited me tonight. It's crazy, isn't it? Me on TV" -  
-"What the hell Arthur?" -I said terrified  
-"What?"- He asked me defiantly and then seemed to have remembered what he had done. "Ahhh... calm down Gary." He smiled like an angel and looked at me again with his dreamy eyes. -"I'm not going to do anything to you"-I just wanted to run since I couldn't believe him but then he took a deep breath  
-"However, I have a small offer for you...which I don't think you're going to refuse. Am I right?"-He arched an eyebrow smirking in a naughty way.  
-"What is it about? "-He stayed silent for a moment and smirked in a very cynical way  
-"You see...I'm Burke"-.I couldn´t stop my face from reflecting a lot of confusion as he continue telling what seemed to be a funny story -"Yeah…"-He nodded- "How does it feel to know that your friend is the psycho that killed the three subway rats?"- Oh fuck, is he confessing a murder? -"Therefore... I am the one who runs the civilist movement."- He opened his arms as if the news were a surprise. -"Ok?"- I almost cried -"So, it happens that at midnight we will take over Gotham because I will do something so bad that I'll make the innocent citizens end up losing their sanity."-  
\- "Why are you telling me this Arthur?" -I was about to break in cries when thoughts of the city in flames came into my mind, just thinking in what this man was capable to do...  
\- "Because from now on my dear friend I will need a "henchman". And I was wondering if you were interested in... the job." -I didn't notice when he pulled out the blood stained scissors from Randall's corpse and started biting on them.  
I could not believe what was happening. A while ago I had learned that my best friend was a maniac killer who leads a revolution and now he was asking me to be his assistant in his evil plans. I didn't know how to react, if I said no, maybe he would kill me and if I said yes, God knows what would happen next, but I had no other choice. -"Ok, I'll do it"-  
Arthur leaned against the wall to get up and walked towards me. I stepped back a little because of the impression of what happened earlier and I noticed that Randall's blood had already clotted on his skin, he smirked at me and looked into my eyes while he grabbed both of my shoulders with his hands -”I knew I could count on you Gary”-He bent down and smooched my forehead. I must confess that it felt like touching heaven, but this angel's kisses burned because there was some evil in them, although I honestly didn't care. I realized that I did not accept so much out of fear but more out of devotion, devotion to what I had felt for Arthur for so long. He stroked my chin with his thumb and moved his lips to my ear. I felt his warm breath accompanied by his deep voice whispering -”From now on you will call me “master”, ok?”-I felt a gust of heat that rushed to my legs and made me feel intoxicated. It was a new challenge to get used to call him like that but there was something that prevented me from doing it, maybe it was shame.   
\- "Yes ... Art ..." -  
\- "A ... a ... a ... a!" - He put his index on my lips and continued to whisper softly. - "No, Gary ... Remember" -Then he put both hands on my hips and began to massage them, I almost shuddered and could not help but let out a groan that he heard to his delight.  
\- "M ... ma ..." - I just couldn't  
-Yes, like that ... say it-  
\- "Ma ... ma" - He looked me in the eye   
\- "Say it ... come on, I want to hear you. Say it ... say it ... say it ... say it" -  
\- "M ... master" - He sighed and I felt his breath on my face, he closed his eyes and brought his lips close to mine smiling broadly.  
\- "Yeaahh. My harlequin is so obedient, so good to me" - He ran the tip of his tongue along my lips and I stayed in shook.  
\- "Your work begins now buddy. Run me a... hot ...bath in what I finish getting ready for the show" - Arthur winked his bloodied eye and went to his room leaving me astonished.   
…

Now this was my chance to run away and call the police, to do the right thing ... but I decided not to. Instead, I ignored Randall's bloody corpse and headed to the bathroom to obey my master. While opening the tap to adjust the water to a pleasant temperature, I heard the music emerge from Arthur's old record player. Like him I loved old music, they were beautiful melodies that transported you to the past and among them was his favorite, "That's Life" by Frank Sinatra ... This aspect was part of his personality and although many would say that his musical tastes and those elegant attire that he occasionally used made him look like an old man, for me it was quite the opposite.  
He was a very elegant, attractive man, unlike many ones who do not made the minimum effort to keep their physical appearance presentable. Arthur always struggled to have a good presence, he was very neat and liked to use a cologne that mixed with the smell of his cigarette to form a sweet aroma. I could define him as a gentleman, one of those gangsters in a bar of the 20s that broke hearts while shooting a submachine gun.  
I turned off the tap while the music was still playing like an echo throughout the apartment. I went to look for some salts to spread them in the bathtub and in that I noticed the smell of smoke coming from the next room. I finished preparing the bath and took a towel to let my master know that his order was ready ...  
I walked to the door and hid behind the frame to observe him for a moment. The man was sitting in a wooden comb with his legs crossed, the turntable playing another old song while he combed his green hair back and hummed to the beat. His room was decorated in that vintage style that he loved so much and now he had dropped the comb to take a brush and pass it through his face, the way he manipulates objects is classy as if he had received the education of a nobleman. But those soft movements were not only in his hands but also in the way he danced, well ... I should stop admiring him and finish my duty. So I took courage and entered his room ...  
-"Master, your bath is ready"-  
He took his cigarette and turned around revealing his final appearance ...  
\- "Thanks buddy" -He smirked  
I felt hypnotized when I saw his face, I noticed that he had put on more white makeup to cover Randall's blood and now he was wearing clown makeup. But this time he looked different ... For some strange reason the clown makeup had always made him look more handsome than he already was. I had already noticed it with Carnival, I didn't know why, I think maybe it was because the makeup highlighted that attractive profile and its masculine bone structure. His jaw was sharp and below it lied a beautiful swan neck that was appetizing to kiss ... not to mention those defined cheekbones ... and those green eyes, mysteries hidden under long eyelashes ... the man was... pure beauty in deed.  
But this time his face didn't project Carnival. All that tenderness and innocence had been replaced with a strong confidence that emanated the smell of a hidden danger. His gaze caused me chills, his eyes reflected some coldness and evil, but not with hatred like Randall but in a funny and roguish way...It was as if someone else had taken over Arthur Fleck's body.  
\- "So ... What are you doing standing in there?" - He raised an eyebrow and smirked getting me back to reality- "Come on ... I'm going to be late" - He made me a gesture to follow him and we went to the bathroom  
…  
Arthur closed the door behind us and proceeded to put his cigarette in the ashtray above the sink giving it one last smoke, I thought it was time to let him relax while cleaning up the mess out there. It would be a disgusting work but I had to do it since it was part of my job, so I put the towel on the toilet and noticed how he began to slowly lower his pants in front of the bathtub. Apparently he had forgotten that I was still there but I needed his help to get out of the bathroom, so I timidly drew his attention ...  
\- "Excuse me ... master ..." - He turned his face looking over his shoulder  
\- "Yes Gary?" -  
\- "May I offer you something else? ... Because otherwise, with your permission I will retire to clean the living room" -  
At that moment I waited for the door to be open but instead he turned around and with a hand on his waist he looked me straight in the eye ...  
\- "Gary, Gary ... Gary ... Gary" - He advanced towards me while he smirked and shook his head. He slowly bent down until he was at my height and looked at me in silence for a moment ...  
\- "I hope you understand ..." - Something called his attention to the window, it was a police siren that made me sigh - "That you're not my servant" - He raised an eyebrow in a cocky way - "But ... My personal assistant" - He took with both hands my face and raised it gently - "So you should always be by my side spoiling me, understood?" - He touched the tip of my nose with his finger and smiled.  
I whimper a little with the idea still in my mind that when I least expected it he would also kill me as he did with Randall and I quickly nodded my shaking head -"Yes master"-  
\- "Perfect" -He stood up and lowered his pants completely to finish taking them off - "Your job is not over yet Gary..." - I saw that he was about to take off his underwear so I turned to face the wall to give him some privacy -"For which I still can't let you ... go "-He noticed my discomfort with the situation, I could say that the faint blush on my cheeks revealed my true thoughts.  
\- "Oh Gary. You've never seen another man naked... right?" - He said this in a pitiful tone but it wasn't a mockery. I just shook my head and refrained from looking at him - "It's normal for you to feel the way you feel now, I mean ... we don't all have the chance to see our friends like that" -He tried to choke a laugh and I wanted to laugh too, suddenly the situation turned into something funny. - "Today you became my right hand, and that is why you must understand ... that from now on you must be willing to cope with many things, since those will be much worse than seeing Uncle Joker without underwear" -  
-"Joker?"-  
\- "Yes, I'll explain later" - Still looking at the wall I found that there was some reason in his words. After all, how could I deal with the things that awaited me if I didn't even have the courage to see Arthur Fleck naked?  
\- "So ... In honor to all of these years in which we have been friends, I ask you to trust me. Turn around" -That last phrase resonated in my conscience making my senses obey immediately. Still doubting how stringent my actions were, I fulfilled his mandate making me face his hauntingly beautiful stare again.  
-"We must learn to trust in other people"-  
Suddenly his underwear hit the floor revealing his gorgeous lean body, including a well sized cock. His eyes filled with curiosity staring at me directly while he offered a hand   
-"Would you help me to get into?"-  
-" 'course master"-Gently I guided him to the bathtub and helped him to sit in, some water splashing outside. He took a sponge but then he put it aside quickly turning his head towards me…  
-"Gary...Would you do something for me?"-  
-"Yes master"-  
-"I need you to help me, otherwise I'll ruin my make-up"  
-"How?"-  
-"I need you to come inside with me. You have to take off your clothes"-  
At the moment my mind couldn't process his requirement but for the way he was looking at me, I can tell this wasn't a joke. In situations like this is better to act immediately instead of thinking it too much...which is what I did. He helped me to get into, our cocks flesh meeting the other right away. I realized this was a bad idea because I couldn't help to let a hard on begin to grow cause of the tender friction I was getting from him. Trying not to think about it for any longer I searched for the sponge he had later until I found it floating in a corner between the water and the soap to help him clean that disgusting blood stain that was still lying on his chest. I haven't had noticed yet that he was grinding his cock slowly against mine…  
-"Master?"-  
He put a finger on my lips making a grin draw slowly onto his face. My arm was raised with the sponge ready to clean up his chest but he passed his middle finger through it until he grabbed the sponge and tossed it away. His gaze was as intense as it was after he killed Randall.   
He kissed me...getting his tongue as deep as he could down my throat and I didn't stop him. The kissing left us breathless until we finally managed to recover ourselves, my mouth all stained messily in red.  
-"Do something for master...lick the filthy pig's blood from my nipple"-  
-"Yes master"-  
I passed the tip of my tongue over his hard nipple. This was so sinful and yet it felt so good, the flavor of Randall's blood in my mouth was disgusting but I didn't care as long as I could earn more moans from that delicious mouth. What a beautiful symphony I was listening to, his cock grinding faster with mine as he whined loudly out of pleasure…  
-"Ohhh yes...Oh yes, oh babe. C'me on, come on lick it clean"-He bent my head and I did as he asked for, sucking hard the nipple while pinching the other with my fingers.  
-"Oh master...Feel so fucking good master"-Now my cock was so hard that it was throbbing painfully, the friction wasn't enough anymore  
-"Fuck me"-That request was enough to make me stand up and position myself between his tights. Teasingly I moved my cock along his entrance and with no warning I made myself in, his nails sinking into my back as he growled. I began fucking him, noticing he was looking at the clock on the wall.  
-"I'm gonna be late...You've three minutes to cum, can you do it Gary?"-  
-"Yes master"-I increased the pace of my thrusts making even more water splash out of the bathtub, the screams of pleasure drowning the room until I reach the climax releasing my white thick liquid in his insides. Suddenly he did the same, cleaning himself with the dirty water and kissing me again passionately. He got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel to dry himself in front of me  
-"The best fuck ever, my buddy"-  
-"Thanks master"-  
He finished and headed to the do  
or frame to stop and turn his head -"Hey, I almost forget"-  
-"What's it about master?"-  
-"Don't forget to take out the trash"-  
…

-"Of course, master"-


End file.
